Crimson Seductions
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: Millennium has been defeated and Seras only wants one thing. To see her master again, hoping she'll make her own happy end. Everybody died, but as Seras has seen, death is not always the end .Fixed. Previously named Careful what you wish for AluXSera
1. Rising Phoenix, Fallen angel

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I own Alucard kun though!... In my dreams.

* * *

**Authoresses Note:** This and the second chapter are merely introduction chapters.

While they do contain information needed to understand the story, They are merely a weak attempt  
at linking the story to the original Hellsing storyline. Being that way, the action is not very present.

**Chapter 1: Rising Phoenix, fallen angel.**

--

**A** few moments after the battle all was silent.  
Slowly she withdrew her black claw-shaped arm from what remained of the now dead butler's body.  
A solemn tear fell from her cheek onto her blood stained boots,

of all the members of Hellsing numerous as they once were, SHE was ordered to fight and destroy, DESTROY not kill Walter.  
The only person in In the organisation that had ever shown any kindness and care upon her.

--

**She** just stood there with her shoulders drooped, slightly sobbing, her massive  
cannon resting in one hand while her other arm was reforming from the shadowy mass it was before.

All was over... Finally it was over, With the death of Father Alexander Anderson, the Vatican  
had Ended their attack on London. Some of them who were there to witness the fight between  
him and the young draculina's master Alucard and followed the Paladins honourable ways even helped in the search for survivors.

Millennium was obliterated, England saved, And a neutrality treaty between Hellsing and the Vatican had been signed.  
Still the cheerful feeling of victory was nowhere to be found in Seras' heart.

To her it was as if she had just killed a part of herself, the part that cared for her.  
Just then, the words the Major had uttered when she leaped to Integra's aid struck her. The images on the screen behind him.  
No longer able to hold her tears at bay she collapsed, falling down to her knees and  
covering her eyes with her small hands she began to sob aloud her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Integra was looking down at her with  
a sad, yet strong expression on her face.

--

_"**Seras**... Get up, We should get going. Just sitting here and cry won't get you anywhere."_  
Seras turned her head away, facing her head towards Walter's remains._  
"Sir? Back in that blimp... What that man said... was it"_

She could not finish her Sentence as Integra's voice already answered her worries, a single sob was all the lady of steel would let out  
But that was all Seras needed to confirm her worst fear,

_"It's true. Now let's go...Seras."_  
she turned to face her master's, master, now clearly seeing tears in her eyes.  
Integra was a tough woman. Yet it was hard for her to talk about her lost servants.

She got down on her knees herself and hugged the little draculina while stroking her hair, picking a tear out of her eyes.

--

**Seras** let herself be helped up by Integra, and even though her legs felt like Jelly they made it to the car together, supporting each other.  
Just before getting in Seras' sharp vampire ears suddenly caught the sound of flesh slamming against metal.

_"I heard something"_ she said while keeping her ears open for something, anything.  
to confirm she was not imagining things.. there was something there, she knew it.

When the sound was heard again Seras abruptly turned around to see what it was.  
leaving Integra to smile wryly, wondering how she had recovered her strength so fast.

It. the sound that is. was coming from the blimp's cargo hold, or so it would appear.

After using her Harkonnen to fire a hole into the bow she climbed in.  
She took a look at Integra to confirm she was safe, after all her master practically ordered her to protect the woman.

She just lit a cigar and pointed to the open door next to her,  
making a drop of sweat roll over the back of her head in embarrassment.

--

**With** her eyes peeled and her ears focused she stealthily moved through the cargo hold of the huge blimp.  
Multiple times she could swear she saw something move in the murky shadows.

Then out of the blue a loud thump was heard from less than five feet away from her.  
She yelped and took a quick jump backwards into her fighter's stance.  
In front of her was a large metal crate, large enough to fit a bear, no.. a rhino.

She only knocked on the metal and got a series of short thuds against the crate from the inside.  
One thing was for sure she decided, whatever it was, it was not a rhino.

Seras grabbed the lock on the box with one hand and held her gun aimed with the other.

--

**With** one swift movement she crushed the lock in her delicate hand and swung the door open causing it to fly out of it's hinges,  
to her amazement seeing a tied up and confused yet obviously pleased butler.

For a moment Seras was utterly confused not sure what to say._  
"...w..W..w..Walter-san!?"_

She stammered as she removed the scarf that kept his mouth shut._  
"Seras!" _He exclaimed, (as far as an old butler can exclaim without sounding rude)

Seras smiled and hugged into him. He was indeed the real Walter-san, the old man she came to like and respect.  
Not the fake she fought before.

she removed his handcuffs and bounds while he stroked his wrists to stimulate his blood flow into them._  
"I must admit I'm glad to see you, I was starting to fear I'd never see a friendly face again" _he chuckled._  
"But... how?"_ Seras asked while she looked at her hand,  
the one she had used to impale this man's corpse less than fifteen minutes ago.

"_I'll explain later Seras-sama.. Right now I need to apologize to Integra-sama for allowing myself to get captured."_

Seras felt like the part of herself she just lost a while ago had been restored.  
Seeing the old kind smile on the butler's face that she was familiar with made her feel  
like there might still be something good in the world.

--

**Looking** back over her shoulder as she walked into the starless night to meet Integra with the butler in tow,  
she could not help but think to herself.

"_Master... Are you out there too... perhaps?"_

* * *


	2. The recovery seal

* * *

Disclaimer: PLEASE stop reminding me of it, I don't own Hellsing,

Not even Alu kun. can't you leave a poor girl with her dreams?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The recovery seal**

--

**Integra **had been getting her car ready to leave with her servant after said servant went to check out the blimp's cargo hold  
Slowly she took a sip of the last cup of tea left in the large Thermos can Walter had prepared before they went out to meet millennium...

Before he got corrupted by those pests.  
She took another sip, looking up from her cup at the hole Seras used to board the vessel that loomed over her car  
like a headstone over a long forgotten grave.

She gulped down a large mouthful of tea and suddenly spit it out against the car's windscreen leaving her coughing  
her widened as she watched the two silhouettes slowly walking her way, side by side.  
She had gone crazy, The attack on her headquarters, the loss of her servants and friends  
The betrayal of her dear butler, they had finally taken their toll and now she saw him walking there. Slowly coming closer.

She pressed her temples and ordered herself to snap back to the cold reality reality, but upon looking back  
she still saw the man with his genuine smile... It was not possible... could it be?

Before the two made it to the limo she had already stepped out of the car wondering why her mind was playing this cruel joke on her.

--

**Seras** had so much to tell Walter, who had been locked up, missing the last battle. Missing the death of the captain...  
And the passing of Her master..

Walter almost from the start had noticed a difference in her, besides her apparel. Her aura had grown and become darker  
And her uniform had somehow become red and ragged when she smiled he could see her elongated fangs and looking at herhands he saw the same could be said of her nails which made her hands look more like claws. Her red uniform which had beencut off to her shoulder at one side revealing a slowly vanishing scar which he with his knowledge of vampires assumed must havebeen because of a grave injury to her arm. Unlike Integra though he was unable to pin this change on anything other than just "having fed well".

Seras noticed his stare from the corned of her eyes this turned to look away feeling her tears come up again and started to walk slower.

_"You also feel it don't you? Walter San?"_ She looked back at the retainer who now stood still.  
"I noticed something yes, Want me to take a guess what happened?"  
Seras turned her face from the butler, Keeping quiet to what were his thoughts._  
"Your aura has changed since we last talked. I believe, you finally became a true vampire?"_

Again he let out a small chuckle knowing his assumption was right as Seras nodded slightly, almost shyly._  
"Then I guess mister Bernadotte has died?"_ He asked in a more serious tone.  
Seras gave another nod, Standing still herself. Wondering what else Walter had to say.

_"It was the only thing you could do.. At least, part of him will live on inside you. Somehow I feel we haven't seen the last of the man, __Alucard-sama must be very proud of you Miss Seras"_

Upon hearing that one name, the name of her Master, Seras felt her eyes become wet with tears again and she turned around showing the  
retainer her crying face, tears rolling over her cheeks as she all but shouted the words_:  
"..It...it may not matter to you, But.. master... Master is gone!  
He sent me all the way into this hell-hole just to leave me in this mess by myself! It's.. It's not fair!"_  
Seras was slamming her fists into the ground, and literally INTO the ground.

--

**Suddenly** she heard Walter laughing behind her back and she turned around with a scowl on her face.  
Integra having waited enough came standing next to Seras after concluding her eyes did not deceive her.  
Together they eyed the butler who was apparently laughing his lungs out at the message of Alucard's passing.

Seras took up her Harkonnen and was ready to fire upon him, now believing he was indeed a traitor._  
"Seras! Lower your weapon!" _Integra ordered in a harsh manner causing the fledgling to almost fumble her oversized artillery cannon.  
The butler stopped his laughs as Integra ordered him to explain why he was acting like an idiot.

_"But Integra-sama, I expected you to have figured out by now, after all, you are and have always been a bright woman"_  
Seras was looking up at Integra's face and saw her new master was not at all pleased with this answer.

--

_"Walter, are you mocking me?"  
"No my lady, not at all. But may I inquire as to how they "took down" Alucard-sama?"_  
Integra sent a dirty look at her butler, Was he playing with her?

_"They poisoned him using impure blood isn't it?"_  
At this, Integra could only nod silently. Still not believing her servant, Alucard made such a stupid move.  
Seras was only surprised at how Walter, being locked up knew all this stuff where she did not, Then again  
she was in the middle of a fight when it happened and might have missed the signals her master tried to send her..

One last hint from the butler made everything clear, at least to the older of the two women._  
"Now. Integra-sama, do you remember the way your father taught you that your ancestors used to seal Alucard-Sama away?"_  
Integra's eyes widened.. She remembered having read how they used magic seals to drain Alucard's blood  
leaving him powerless and could be sealed away safely.

Seras saw a confident smile appear on Integra's face, and seeing this emotion take over on the woman something sparked up inside her.Integra gave her butler a hug and thanked him, Walter humbly shaking off the compliment as having  
"merely given her a push into the right direction"

--

**For** the entire ride back to the Hellsing headquarters Seras kept looking at Integra who had only today  
shown more care for her servants than before. Possibly by the fact she nearly lost them. Nearly... They'd get home and all would be fine.

With a smile she admired the person master Alucard had always looked up to as his master.  
But moreover, she herself felt something burn inside her, a strong flame of hope.

The hope to once again see master, HER master.

* * *


	3. A life for a life?

* * *

Disclaimer: Let me check my inbox (Removes spider webbing)

No, Hirano still hasn't sent me a letter saying I own Hellsing.

I guess I can still hope for your votes for me as president though?

* * *

**Authoresses note: **

Last time in Hellsing-Fall Z! Seras Has gotten into PMS And.. (Gets shot)

_"Sorry but that announcer was just annoying, I promise it's going to be the last time I hired someone from Dragonball Z"_

This is where the actual story starts. After the Battle against Millenium, the Vatican  
and Hellsing are enjoying a somewhat unstable peace treaty, Working together to restore London.

Seras Had discovered that the Walter she had fought and Killed was merely an impostor, much to Integra and her delight.  
Now, the remaining Hellsing members are thinking of a way to bring back the lord of all undead, Alucard. Seras' Master

* * *

**Chapter 3: A life for a life?**

--

As soon as the three arrived home they were saluted by the remaining wild geese who  
had already gone ahead and prepared the bodies of their dead comrades for an appropriate burial.  
Damage of the battle that had taken place still scarred the manor, and the blood that was spilled was still found all over the place.

Seeing these men had made preparations on their own accord made Walter feel good to be alive.Integra on the other hand did not seem to care, Seras and Walter followed her to her office, there was work to be done. Giving a quick gentle smile and a few salutations to the soldiers Seras slipped into miss Hellsing's office to hear the plan.

When she got in Integra was already digging through her bookshelves at full speed.  
Her butler completely amazed at the energy she had left after such a day.

_"Integra-sama, you really should not exert yourself like th.."_  
Seras Rushed to join miss Hellsing in her search leaving a very confused Walter behind,  
Sure he knew they wanted Alucard back, but couldn't that wait till they had recovered from tonight's chaos?  
Walter shrugged and went to make tea, Seras hearing him mumble something about

red vampires, orange sunglasses and fluffy kittens as he climbed down the stairs.

--

**After** making his mind clear from the aforementioned red vampires, orange sunglasses and fluffy kittens  
Walter put a large kettle on the stove to get the water for the tea boiling. Remembering last night brought a lot of memories, none of which pleasant,

not only had he been locked up in a large metal box after being tortured in futile hopes on Millennium's part of him giving in,but also had he been hit around by a man looking like a living reflection of himself in his younger years.  
He was so absorbed by these thoughts that he forgot all about the water boiling and let out a high-pitched girly scream as  
the flute on the kettle began to whistle, in his spontaneous movement knocking it over,

some of the boiling water hitting him causing an ever louder impossibly higher pitched yelp.

--

**Shortly** after this yelp the little Draculina Seras came stumbling down the stairs the second yelp having made her lose balance falling  
down to the bottom of the stairs, landing on her butt, her face showing a rather painful expression.  
When she saw the butler seemed okay and apparently made her come down for nothing  
she glared at him a little, the glare quickly changing into a smile before they both burst out laughing at their own and each other's clumsiness.

--

**When** Seras and the elderly retainer came back to Integra's office with the tea she was showing an emotion of mixed disgust and  
fear coated in a thick layer of anger.  
The cover of the book she was holding had a red pentagram on it Seras clearly remembered as the ones that were also drawn on her master's gloves.

_"What is it Integra-sama?"_ Walter was the first to break the uncomfortable silence._  
"Listen to this"_ She began_  
__"For all flesh is as grass, and all the glory of man as the flower of grass.  
The grass withereth, and the flower thereof falleth away"_

For a few minutes that felt like an eternity they listened to something that started like a part from the bible as it slowly turned into something akin an instruction manual the last words being _"And thy sealeth the evil near tee away within thy soul" _

Integra made a short explanation of what she thought it meant,  
An explanation that made both the butler and the Draculina widen their eyes, it was almost like the instructions  
indicated this ceremony was based upon sacrificing your own soul to complete the seal.

_"A life for a life isn't it?"_ Integra growled through her teeth and lit a cigar cutting the end off letting out a puff of smoke.

_"Blood..." S_eras suddenly spoke causing both Integra and Walter to look at her questioningly._  
"Blood is the currency of the soul"_ She explained. Integra stood up  
from her desk and walked over at Seras, gently and lovingly patting her head with a smile.  
The girl looked up at Integra with her proud kitten smile, happy she had done her homework.

_"Walter, prepare the ritual chamber, And make it worthy of a count!"_  
At the order Walter just smiled and made a bow before leaving down the stairs into the damp basements where the ritual would be held.

--

Less than an hour later all three of them, with Integra holding a blood pack (and of course Walter a more than large can of tea)  
were together in a small dark chamber empty but for a single throne and a red pentagram on the floor.  
A cold shiver went through Seras' spine, this room was scarier than her master's big empty room.

Only lit by a small flame in a lantern Walter held up just below above her head, casting long shadows throughout the room.  
Integra moved over to the circle and opened the blood pack over it, the liquid contents spilling over the floor.

Seras could not help but feeling her eyes go crimson at the very looks of the red fluid.  
but held back, the circle lit up for a moment and Seras could feel something flutter in her stomach as her eyes began to spark.

The circle went back to normal like nothing happened, Seras had expected a flashy light show with her master appearing in the middle.  
She could feel the hope she collected leave her and she once again felt cold, sad, lonely and Abandoned.

Integra just stood still in the circle and made a short unfriendly growl _"ALUCAAARD!"_ She shouted in case he was hiding just to annoy her,which in his case was a very likely thing to do. She heard Seras sobbing slightly behind her.. Poor girl.

_"sealeth the evil near tee"_ she repeated, more to herself than anyone else, she had an idea in her mind and while not likely to work  
she had to try it, When she drew her sword and took hold of the blade in her hand palm her butler tried to stop her._  
"Walter, Don't worry, I won't take my life, I just think I know why it did not work"_

A small stream of blood fell from her hand down upon the circle which began shining, but this time longer and brighter than before_  
"As I assumed, the 'Near tee' part referred to the closeness of the one to the sealed monster"_

Seras hugged tightly onto Integra seeing as the circle grew brighter and brighter, her eyes shining like tranquil blue seas.

--

**Then** suddenly the light faded into nothing, the room once again pitch black safe for the dim light from the lantern Walter was holding.  
Seras loosened her grip as she desperately looked around for signs of her master. Nothing.  
She looked over at Integra who had her blade held out to the little vampiress and grinned.

She shivered slightly. That grin reminded her of her master's evil grin. Though even that she would love to see now._  
"Seras__" _She said still grinning and handing the confused girl the blade. Seras kept eying Integra,  
then the blade, and back again, sweatdropping._ "But..."_ she began_ only to be interrupted by what apparantly was Integra's most gentle voice, making her relax slightly knowing she did not anger her. "I believe you might be more suitable for this task than I am."_

She took the blade without thinking about it but then jumped up when she finally understood what Integra meant._  
"B.. but! INTEGRA-SAMA!"_ She cried as Integra pointed a commanding finger at the circle leaving no space for discussion,

she walked over as she was told, her face aimed at the ground in depression while muttering under her breath._  
"This is so stupid. Master never cared anything about me, I just exist because he was bored and perhaps pitied the weak thing I was. A simple sideshow to lift his boredom. If not less. What makes her think I'll have any luck at this?"_  
She kept thinking to herself as she slowly got to the circle, A tear rolling down her face

Actually she was the one who pitied herself too much.  
She glanced one last time at Integra and ran her hand along the blade leaving a long cut lettinga small flow of blood  
seep from the gash splashing over the circle.

Then she turned to leave and give Integra her sword back making a "See? I told you it was stupid." face.

--

Before she could hand Integra her precious rapier back crimson light flooded over the room and the voice of her master echoed  
in her head _"Police girl, Is this how I raised you? To Succumb to self-pity?"_ She quickly turned around facing a dark, homan-shaped mist with a deep grin where it's mouth would be, It was indeed Alucard's trademark grin.

_"So, you do indeed want me back that badly?"_ Seras nodded as tears formed in her eyes again, this time of satisfaction.  
She was feeling light-headed and drowsy, but glad at the same time was this what happiness felt like?  
She felt her limbs growing weak as she fell down looking back at Walter and Integra with pride beaming from her face.

But it was not happiness she saw on their faces, It was terror and fear in it's clearest form.  
She looked down at the floor and was shocked to see a river of dark red blood flooding from the wound in her arm  
to the forming shape of the master vampire who seemed frighteningly pleased.  
If she was staying here like this. All her blood would soon be gone out of her small body.

within less than a second she heard a blast and felt herself be pulled up as Walter lifted  
the now weak and pale Seras and dragged her out of the room, she saw Integra firing her gun at the shadow multiple times._  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? IDIOT!"_ She heard Integra yell at her masteras she saw the shadow sink away into the seal on the floor with a contempt smirk directed at Seras,  
gazing at her as Walter slammed the iron dungeon cell door shut behind them.

--

**Later** that night.. Or should I say that morning, as dusk was quickly setting, the three were together in Seras's room,  
The butler handing her a fresh blood pack while Integra soothingly held her hand warming it between hers._  
"I'm sorry about this Seras, I should have known my first assumptions were right"_

While Integra herself cared a lot for Alucard who had kept her and her organization safe since her childhood  
she was not about to sacrifice Seras's life for him, nor for her own selfish reasons.  
And the thought of how Alucard had almost killed his own fledgling trying to return to the flesh  
sickened her like nothing else. He was impossible, she knew that but THIS went beyond her logic.

Seras had curled up into a ball in her warm coffin-bed feeling weak, yet happy. she had seen master again, heard his voice.  
This was the only thought that went on through her head.

Even though she knew what happened.. Master would never hurt her on purpose.. right?  
Seras snuggled against her pillow and fell sound asleep.

* * *

So, Alucard still hasn't been resurrected, Will Seras ever see her beloved one again? Next time in He.., (Gets shot again)

_"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU GOD DAMN IT!"_

* * *


	4. Curiosity ate the cat

* * *

Disclaimer: No, still don't own it, (Cries)

Any way...Next chapter.

* * *

**Authoresses note: **

Thank you for reviewing my story even though it's not really.. Impressive yet to say the least, I appreciate it.

* * *

-

**Chapter 4:Curiosity ate the cat**

--

**When** Seras got up the next evening a lot of her strength had returned.  
She actually had been having a good dream instead of her usual nightmares. At least in her dreams she could still be with Master..

It was clear she had slept well as she hopped out of her bed towards her table with the usual iced blood pack on it,she looked into the mirror (The first OVA episode reveals she DOES indeed have a reflection)but when she saw her face was showing an unusually strong blush she quickly made sure she was alone in the room and sighed...

One good thing about master not being here any more was that she did not have to worry about him phasing  
into her room at times like these and startling or embarrassing her.

--

**She** sighed again and tried to push the feeling away.  
Remembering last night, she felt Nauseous but also overjoyed._ "So I am the closest to master?"  
_With a happy smile she recalled her memories with him,  
Master had always liked making her turn red in shame, She could always see him chuckle at himself when he succeeded,

In what way are those feelings of affection? Maybe, master just liked seeing her blush?  
This thought alone being too silly to be worth thinking about she laughed it off.  
She picked up her blood pack and put it at her lips, still in deep thought.

Integra-sama seemed to have more to say about him though.. He actually listened to her.  
But then again, He was bound to the Hellsing family, like some sort of slave,  
even though Integra tried to treat him like any other of her employees.

The two were always arguing, like husband and wife at the point of a divorce.  
Seras Smiled, she was quite lucky with such a boss now she thought about it. Sometimes, she reminded her of her mother.

--

**This** thought set the mark for her to stop thinking about it, She did not want to remember  
that horrible night her mother got killed and... She walked into Walter who had just opened the door and now stood in the doorway.

_"Walter-san?! Please knock when you come in!"_ She exclaimed coughing up some of her "breakfast"_  
"Why I did, Seras-sama, Three times, when you did not respond I thought I could excuse myself "_  
the butler calmly replied while using his arms to shield himself from the blood droplets from the vampire's mouth.

Returning to her meal Seras asked him why he had come to her room, her mouth still full of the red liquid._"Integra-sama told me to check up on you to see if you were alive... As alive as you can be, and to warn you to stay out of the room where we held last night's ritual"_

Seras smiled at the retainer with her usual calmness and cuteness assuring him it was al-right_  
"don't worry Walter-san, I'm not planning to get myself killed any time soon"_  
On this the old butler nodded feeling a weight lift from his heart and "excused himself" as he liked to call it.

--

**To** be honest however, Seras was dying to visit that room again, to hear and perhaps see her master.  
Deep inside she could not believe her master was really planning to take so much of her blood to kill her.

Seras was indeed a Naive girl, even now, when he practically drained her life from her...  
In her mind Her master was everything to her and could not really do anything wrong.  
It's girls like her that end up killed in horrible ways in horror novels.

--

**As** minutes passed Seras had been walking around the dungeons seeing soldiers stationed in many places around the normally empty dungeons. Integra-sama wanted to be sure to keep her, Hellsings last "guardian" out of harms way.

Harm in this case meaning a maniacal vampire out to drain his servant to her last drop of blood.  
Possibly, seeing how well-shaped it was, also planning to use her body for other purposes.  
A disgusting thought that had not left Integra's mind for a moment since,  
Yes, It could be said that Seras had indeed began to feel like a daughter to her.  
and not only that, but she reminded her of her younger self.

The remaining wild geese, as well as some new guards were to prevent the draculina from becoming like Alucard.  
Or more likely becoming part of Alucard either as his food or his toy.

--

**Seras **however had learned a lot of tricks from her master, and no matter the cost, she would see him tonight.  
She had formed her body into a cloud of mist and crept along the walls through the shadows, out of the sight of the guards.  
At one time, One of the guards pointed at her moving shadow saying he saw "The shadow creeping away from him".  
His partner told him to calm down. That he was just imagining things from being too long in the dark.

--

**When** she finally managed to get herself into the ritual chamber she reformed, now whispering, always sure to keep her voice down so the guards would not be alarmed and ruin her chance._ "Master, it's me, Police girl! I've come to get you back"_  
A deep, but weak voice rumbled through the Draculina's head, a voice she knew very well, one she thought beautiful.

_"Seras Victoria.. Are you sure you want to go through with this? you know what I could do to you."_

Seras shook her head ignoring the warning as she turned one arm into a large spike, she just could not stand hearing her master's voice like this, So weak and hurt, she swiftly made a large cut from her palm to her upper arm,  
holding her arm up over the pentagram, she nearly choked on a breath she did not know she was holding, she was scared,

but she had already made her choice,  
Tonight she would show her loyalty to her master, even if it would mean her death.

As the steady flow of blood splattered onto the ground the circle began to glow, again filling the entire room with a blinding crimson light,  
This did not go unnoticed by the guards who immediately kicked in the door but were instantly petrified by the sight of four eerie scarlet eyes staring into each other.

The girl standing in a pool of her own blood while a contempt grin could be seen in the shadow shaped as a large male.

Quickly the two ran up the stairs to warn Integra.

--

**From** the shadow, Alucard's body began to take shape, the blood from the floor being absorbed into him.  
When his face and his arms were formed he took the still weakening vampiress'  
hand and started running his tongue along the wound on her arm.

Seras started to slowly lose consciousness, When she began falling to the floor she felt herself being pinned against the wall.  
Her master's tongue still tracing along her arm like a wild beast,  
Her vision went foggy then black, the last thing she felt was a her body being lifted up,  
along with the terrifying laugh of her master sounding through her head...  
"Even if it would mean my death" she whispered before her last senses fell away.

--

**A** few minutes later Integra, Walter, and a dozen or two armed men busted in the heavy dungeon door that lead to the ritual chamber,  
But Seras, Nor Alucard were anywhere to be found. A dull sound of breaking glass was heard as Walter's monocle shattered on the stone floor.

He stood up holding a glove in his hand, covered in blood, Seras' glove. Integra's hand clenched into a fist as she gritted her teeth together and for the second time since Alucard's disappearance she shouted out his name in anger.

But harder than ever before,

-

* * *

That's how Seras died and Alucard came to wander over the world freely

looking for more innocent blood.

--

THE END

--

Okay..

On with the real story now, unless you prefer this end, up to you X3

* * *

-

**After** a few seconds of silence she was greeted by her servant's cold voice.

"My Master, please, not so loud, Some people are actually trying to rest at this time of the day" This remark made her anger rise up to far past her boiling point, And you can take my word if I say,Compared to a pissed-off Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,  
Alucard's hound of Baskerville looks like a cute little puppy.

She knew where she could find him, and when she did, She would completely obliterate that sickening smile  
of him and seal him away in a place where he'd never see the moonlight of those "wonderful nights" again!

--

**She** Had already slammed the door to his room open and aimed her gun where she knew his head would be  
when she felt her mouth fall open, (Obviously followed by her weapon falling to the ground) in amazement.  
Alucard had put a finger against his lips telling them to be quiet before gesturing them to come closer.  
While he sat there bent over his coffin in which a petite blonde girl was laying down. her eyes barely  
open, one of his hands holding a pack of medical blood to her lips as he used the other to check her pulse.

_"I think that after what she went through, Seras deserves some rest"_ Alucard grinned as he looked down upon his fledgling  
who returned a cute smile, and while completely pale having almost no blood left, All of it now seemed to have gathered in her face.  
A deep scarlet blush even a ten inch layer of make-up would not be able to cover up.

Integra was impressed, not just by the fact that she misjudged Alucard but more by the fact  
that he let Seras sleep in the same coffin even SHE was not allowed to touch. Not to mention that he actually called her "Seras"

A smile appeared on her face as she signalled the other Hellsing members to leave the room and she quietly locked the door behind her.

"_Sleep well, Seras Victoria." _Alucard whispered letting a finger rest against her small lips as she drifted into sleep.  
One that'd no doubt be filled with wonderful dreams with her master by her side.

* * *


	5. Look but don't touch, She's MINE!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hellsing, Not now, not later, not ever.

* * *

**Authoresses note: **

I got more reviews than I expected... I'm flattered **:D**

* * *

--

**Chapter 5: Look but don't touch. She's MINE!**

--

**It **was early in the evening when she opened her eyes again.  
Everything was blurry and dark but thanks to her vampire senses her vision quickly adapted to the darkness  
Where was she? The large room was not hers, that much she could tell.

The pain in her head was killing her as she tried to bring herself to recall last night's events._  
"Evening, police girl"_A deep voice she knew all too well sent a shiver through her body.

_"Did you sleep well? I hope so, we're going to need your energy."_ Her master's room! She remembered now.  
Quickly she turned around to see her master casually sitting in his chair, his feet were rested at either sides of her small form  
while he sat there, slightly bent over the coffin, HIS coffin as to study her better, his hand gently caressing her blonde locks.

It would appear he had been awake all day, watching over her, Alucard did not have to read her mind  
to know she was happy he had done so, as her cheeks were flushed a bright pink.  
A smirk growing on his face while his eyes locked on hers, a smirk on his lips which was filled with possession, with lust.

She was so cute as she lay there, so pretty..., So... vulnerable.  
His fledgling, his no life princess, his servant.. no, his slave. Yes, She was his and she knew it.

--

**Her** blush had not left her cheeks, but she felt uneasy about the look in his eyes.  
He leaned in on her. She was starting to become slightly nervous as she studied him... His hands going.. Where?!

--

**The** door swung open and Integra walked in, She was not amused._  
"Vampire! Stop ignoring me, I've been calling you for over ten minutes now and I know damn well you heard me!"_

Alucard looked up and quickly withdrew his hand from Seras' chest growling in frustration._  
"I'm going to need the two of you to help train the new recruits, They are even more inexperienced than I expected,  
One of them actually managed to sterilise himself with his handgun."  
_she spoke voice covered in annoyance with a hint of entertainment as she mimicked the movement of firing a gun at her lower region._  
_

Seras let out a sweet giggle, But Alucard was clearly more than a little annoyed by his master disturbing his privacy.

--

When Integra left them alone again, Seras climbed out of the black coffin and searched the place for her uniform.What was he just planning to do a while ago? She thought as she pressed her pyjamas tighter to her body._"You were looking for these?"_  
Alucard asked with a small smirk while he held out her now red uniform.

She grasped it out of his hands quickly and turned to leave for her room._  
"Where are you going, police girl?"_ asked Alucard in slight amusement.

_"To my room, I'd like to get dressed" _was her reply, as if it was not obvious enough._  
"Why can't you just change here police girl? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before"_

Seras quickly turned around, her face was now beet red.. _"W..What do you mean?" _she stammered out  
He did not answer but just added _"Besides, from now on, my room is your room."_

Now she thought about it, How did she get into her PJ's last night?... Oh dear.  
But what did he mean with "My room is your room?"  
Alucard just laughed after catching these thoughts, so sweet and innocent.

_"But my fair Seras, Are you not mine?"_ He asked while slowly walking into her direction,  
taking his sweet time as to cause more discomfort to the little girl.  
She now realized what he wanted. Not her personality, love, or even just her loyalty,

but her body,

her virginity.

--

**She** dashed towards the door but when she reached out for the handle  
her master materialized in front of it and grabbed her wrists before dragging her closer to him,

she tried to escape his grasp,

but he held on too tight, she was pressed against him too tight.

To scream,

but she could not draw enough breath to do so, her face buried in his chest.

If she could not think of something fast she was screwed...  
...Quite literally.

Then his long arms and red trench coat wrapped around her body making her feel warm and comfortable.  
A strong embrace that felt like eternity but in reality was less than a minute, brushing away her fears as he quietly spoke to her

_"Is this really so bad police girl?"_

Suddenly she was released, She did not want him to let go... She wanted to be in her masters warm embrace for ever.

--

**She **heard a gunshot and quickly turned her head, seeing the cat-boy messenger she met at the meeting with the queen  
standing next to a small hole in the floor with a broad smile on his face._  
"No use, don't you remember? I'm everywhere and novhere."_ he spoke with a slight accent

She glanced at the boy. He was the same as the first time they met, but like hers, his aura was more dark._  
"Once again the all powerful lord Alucard assumed he had erased us from history"_  
He threw a crooked smile at Seras_ "Thank you miss, You saved me by bringing back the big red guy.__  
We welcome you to Millennium when the time is there"_

He saluted then turned to Alucard_ "Who thought we would meet once more? Oh yes, your little love sick fledgling did that right?  
Don't worry about the girl getting in the way again, We will be glad to take her from you"_  
The cat boy did not flinch at the sarcastic smirk on the red clad vampire's face.

_"Oh..So you actually believe you can take what is mine and live to tell it? I've killed you scum before.__  
what makes you think now will be any different?" _

--

Again the boy just grinned.._  
"You better be ready to lose everything, You know vat fate befell your last wife"_  
Alucard's Smirk changed into a glare burning with fury as he took a hold of his Jackal. Cat boy would die tonight.  
Seras glared at the boy, It was HIM, He had poisoned her master, He tried to kill Alucard.  
He was part of the organization that killed Pip, That tried to brainwash Walter.

Her eyes grew to bright red slits and she rushed at him, her left arm turning into a long black scythe.  
Before the cat boy could move, he was cleaved in half by Seras and fell to the floor.  
Alucard lowered his gun and smirked at his servant as she cut up the boy's body blinded with rage.

She walked to her master with a grin that made him feel a small wave of pride and made the possessive feeling for her grow.

--

**An **insane laughter echoed from the bloody pile that Seras left behind before it started to speak._  
"My name is Schrödinger, Glad to make your acquaintance, we'll meet again, remember what I told you, prepare to lose it all." _

His voice echoed through the room as his remains faded away. Alucard's eyes rested on Seras  
who was still looking at the place that Schrödinger's body occupied a while ago.

Yes, this delicious creature was his, His and his alone. No one, especially not the leftovers of millennium could take her from him.  
Seras felt herself be pulled closer to her master but her mind was somewhere else. What was it the.. thing wanted from her?

She turned and sighed deeply resting her head against Alucard's chest,  
What did it matter? She had a nice but.., slightly dysfunctional, yet caring "family" and a master who cared for her.

Yet somehow... Why did she feel like this could not last for long?

* * *


	6. My pride, My master

* * *

**Authoresses note: **I'm sorry, I appear to be suffering a writer's block, I was not able to think of a way to fix up the other chapter and this one did not come out too well either.

I hope my next one will be at least half decent..

* * *

Disclaimer: Does my name read Hirano? No? Then I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **My pride, My master.**

--

**Seras **woke that evening to feel her master's arms wrapped protectively around her,  
His coffin while it appeared quite small for two from outside, could easily fit them in it.  
It was warm and cosy lying there with her back pressed firmly against Alucard's chest,  
he had her in a tight possessive grip but she did not mind.

She felt secure, her master looking over her and protecting her._ "Police girl, you should try to control your pheromones" _  
he mumbled a little above a whisper while he inhaled her intoxicating smell with his head rested in the crook of her neck,  
his long fingers tracing lazily over the place he bit her that night.

The night he turned her.

--

**She **turned to look him into the eyes, his crimson orbs filled with desire. No longer did these eyes frighten her.  
She had accepted what her master was. His new attitude was what scared her somehow.  
To Integra or Walter he had not changed at all. But to her, the affection he had shown was nothing like him.

"_Still not happy police girl? I thought this was what you wanted all this time"_ A smile, Not even a grin, not a smirk, but a smile!  
She had to be dreaming, her master never smiled.. She felt herself warm up inside as his hands slowly caressed her belly.

Then she felt his hands move up underneath her top and she tensed up. "_M..Master! What are you doing?" _she felt her body weaken at the very sight of his beautiful glowing red eyes. staring intently into her deep blue oceans.

He was hypnotizing her? The bastard! She shook loose which caused a low sound like a snarl from her master as she pushed herself up,  
Alucard glaring up at her with obvious displeasure as she got out of the coffin. All she did was stare down at him looking embarrassed.

"_Master, You pervert!" _were the words she yelled before phasing out. He chuckled softly,  
it was so amusing to see his little police girl angry.

--

**He** got up and phased through the walls of the manor to eventually appear in Integra's office by his fledgling's side. She glared at him from the corners of her eyes as if saying "Don't you dare touching me" Alucard, who liked to answer to that kind of mute threats wrapped his arm around her shoulders hoping to provoke another angry reaction from her. Only to feel her pressing closer against him.

He looked down upon the girl hanging against him feeling slightly confused. "_I'll never understand women_" he decided.  
Integra cleared her throat to draw the attention of the two vampires.

Since both knew letting Integra wait for long was not recommendable they quickly turned to her.

_"Like I told you, The recruits that have recently been enlisted to the organization are some of the worst rookies to have ever walked the grounds of our headquarters. Seeing what is left of London I'm afraid we have no other choice than to take everyone who volunteers in. That means I'm expecting you two to give your best to punch some order into that un-organized bunch. Can I trust you on that?"_

Seras nodded and Alucard smirked at the thought of a new troop of recruits to scare the hell out of._  
"Best you don't, Alucard, we can't afford having to send them to the intensive care with heart attacks, not now" _Alucard's smirk faded as he phased out of the room, leaving Seras alone with Integra. This would be a long night...

--

**Just** as Seras wanted to turn to leave, Integra called her name in her most commanding voice. But as Seras turned to face her,  
her voice softened to something bordering to worry.

_"Seras, I hope you don't mind but I have told Walter to keep an eye on the two of you for a while." _Integra lit her cigar and sighed. _"I don't want to trouble you, but I hope you haven't forgotten who Alucard is, or what you are in his eyes"_

Seras watched as Integra spoke to her, in a tone one would expect from a friend rather than someone like sir Integra.

_"Don't let him do things you just because he turned you into what you are and you are as he puts it 'his servant' " _Seras smiled and hugged Integra before replying to her slightly cocking her head to the left as she did so. This sudden move slightly startling Integra almost making her drop her cigar. She looked like a cute little kitten this way.

_"Don't worry sir, everything he did to me so far has been good for me, I'm proud to serve him." _With this she saluted and teleported to her chambers to prepare herself for the training.

Integra sighed and took a tug on her cigar, _"Victoria, watch yourself you have no idea of what he is capable of.."_

--

**When** they arrived at the shooting range most of the soldiers were busy practising their aim. Which was obviously necessary as the wall behind the targets had been turned into a bullet-hole riddled slant while the targets themselves were hardly dented.  
These men were pathetic.

Seras went to gather them and Alucard watched as she gave them instructions on everything from how to hold their guns to how to replace the ammo clips. While Seras was talking he noticed that while the soldiers seemed to be listening, instead of looking at her face they were staring at her quite ample chest like starved dogs looking at a juicy steak.

How dare those maggots to look at his fledgling like that. He got up and fired his Jackal a few millimetres left of the left ear of the closest soldier _"Pay attention dogs! The next person I see staring like that will leave these grounds in a body bag__!"_

he growled. Seras quickly wrapped her arms over her chest in shame when she figured what was going on, _"Thanks.. Master.". _Her flushed face turned to the men in frustration, her eyes filled with the promise of pain as she continued instructing them, now closely watching their eyes, but after her master's warning they were far more cautious. None of them felt like dying.

--

**The** rest of the training went remarkably well, within a few minutes the soldiers aim had increased enough so that Walter was now actually able to come outside without having to look out for bullets flying over his head instead of into the targets twenty-five feet away from him.

Seras observed Walter making a short conversation with Alucard who seemed to grow more pleased with every word, it made her wonder what they were talking about.

So when her master called her over she did not hesitate and ran up to him ignoring the yelp coming from a soldier that had apparently shot himself in his foot as she walked by. (The guy also had a nosebleed)

_"Wonderful!" _he spoke as if he announced he had won the lottery _"Millennium, Those fools still haven't given up!" _That actually made him happy? Seras thought as he continued. _"Seems there's still some fun for us to be had, we will destroy them as many times as they want, won't we, Police girl?" _

Guess it was what made him happy. But she did not care, he was her master, and if he wanted aggression he would have it. _"Together, Master?"_ she asked in a sweet way that made her master smile, yes she was truly starting to enjoy combat and he enjoyed her growth.

_"Yes, together." _He said taking her small delicate hand and pulling her to him. His servant had grown to be powerful, and he would enjoy the moment she would unleash her full power upon the world.

She in turn enjoyed the closeness between her and Alucard since the night she revived him.

--

**Meanwhile on an undisclosed location. **

--

"_I love being torn apart,"_

"_I love retreating"_

"_I love pulling myzelf zugether and regrouping"_

"_Ja I love every azpect of war."_

_"Zis war of us has only juzt begun. "_

Six-hundred red eyes were turned expectantly to the small fat glasses man who was standing in front of a large lab tube in which floated the silhouette of a small female body.

"HEIL!"

* * *


	7. A thoughtful gift

* * *

**Authoresses note: **_**Warning **_this is an all-out romance/fluff chappie with some sexual references. Although it does not include actual "Lemon" or whatever it is called (Which I, unless requested am not planning to put in this story) it does contain certain smexy parts between Alu kun and Serash. **You have been warned.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A thoughtful gift**

--

"_**I **__will not allow it Victoria!"_ A fist slammed into the table making the papers on Integra's desk fly around the room. _"But, Sir! You know what it is today" _The platinum haired blonde glared down at the little draculina at the other side of the desk. _"There's no way I let my servant go out to such a crowded place__ tonight. He is lacking self-control as of late and, I'm sorry to put it this way but that is mostly your fault" _Seras's eyes went wide in disbelief. She had not done anything had she?

Integra chuckled at her innocence. "_Calm, you did not do anything wrong, but since you used your blood to bring him back he has felt a certain want for you" _Again, That worried sound in her voice, it was nothing like her. _"I'm afraid of what he might do to you when he gets in the mood.." _Her eyes returned to Seras' her expression showing she just said something she knew she should not have said.  
"_To the other people that visit the café I mean, we can't keep covering these murders up." _She quickly corrected herself afraid to sound weak.

Seras smiled mischievously, Seras knew Integra's weakness, she was so hardened she did not want others to even for a second see her gentle sides.So if she could somehow turn this around so the only way to stop her would be Integra confessing her worries for her..._  
"Okay then sir, I understand. I'll just spend time with him in his room then that way we don't risk any innocent humans getting hurt."_

Integra was completely silent having nothing to say to this.  
She did not want Seras to know she was worried about her so she gave her permission to spend the night with Alucard. Walter who had been watching was grinning from ear to ear looking at the scene before him. He knew the care Seras and Alucard felt for each other was mutual. Alucard's case perhaps a little more lust-based, but he could not blame the vampire for that, not having had anyone feel for him this way for nearly five-hundred years. Not to mention being called "Master" in such a sweet way and to top it off, by a girl with her cute and sexy appearance had to be something most men could only dream of.

"_Walter." _Integra spoke to the retainer after Seras left the room _"Do you think it's wise to leave Seras to her fate?" _Walter smiled  
_"Why do you ask, my lady? I'm just a butler"_ Came his rather useless answer_ "I would not worry, I have known Alucard sama for over fifty years now and I am quite sure he means no harm to Victoria."_

Integra felt a bit more secure thanks to the elderly butler and she smiled slightly at the thought of her favourite draculina feeling so happy with her new family and perhaps, if God would allow it, a lover that would protect her.

"please keep an eye on them Walter." She asked rather than ordering it.  
Feeling like the serenity of the last few days had somehow healed her soul.

--

**Seras **was in her room humming a song while changing into the clothes she had bought especially for these sorts of occasions, Gazing over the table which had plastic bags all over it. She remembered how a while ago she had not even wanted to drink blood, but for tonight's event she had consumed a total of six blood packs which Walter had readily supplied her with when she told him of her plan. 'Tonight is going to be exciting'. She thought to herself with a smirk.

--

**While** Alucard sat on his throne-like chair slowly drinking his wine his thoughts wandered off without him noticing. Back to his days as Dracula, the invasion of the Turks, the loss of all he held dear, while recalling those memories made him feel sad, it was not apparent on the outside. Yawning slightly he really noticed how bored he was. He had hoped Millennium had shown up by now and launched another attack. He really needed some sort of distraction.

--

**A** soft knock on the door awoke him from his musings. Even though he could sense her presence behind the solid door he smirked and masking his amusement asked___ "Who's there?" _If he was not fighting his favorite way of killing time was annoying his cute little fledgling and listening to her stammering voice, He loved that voice, if only it sounded a little more confident it would have been perfect.

It was like she had read his mind because soon her voice reached him through the door, but in such a smooth way it almost made him shiver. _"__It's Seras, my master. I brought your dinner for tonight!"_ She chirped almost giggling as she walked through the door, without opening it. He was somehow proud about her for once actually behaving like a vampire but he was so starved he gave it little thought, Walter had not brought his blood this evening. No need to say how cheated he felt when he noticed Seras wasn't holding any blood packs.  
He growled a little, not amused at all by the joke HIS servant had played on him!

"Police girl, what kind of foolish joke is this? Seras just smiled at him, staring at him in a most arousing manner which almost made him forget the hunger, Almost._"Master, what do you mean? I'm not joking, I got your food right.. here." _and with those words she positioned herself in his lap. Alucard could smell her perfume, a soft tingling smell, that of black roses, along with something else that was her own delicious scent though it had somehow changed, before he could place the change in the smell she had stroked away her hair and presented her bare neck to him.

Again, she giggled ___"Master, aren't you hungry?"_ He was at a loss for words, here he thought her to be a scared shy kitten but she had proven him so wrong. Her body was completely pressed against him, and even while she was undead he had never felt something this warm and sensual in both his lives. He could almost hear her blood flowing gently though the veins in her neck.  
The neck which she had willingly presented to him. She wore a skin-tight blood-red dress  
which was even more revealing than her uniform and, god forbid it,  
made her curves stand out even more hugging her form in all the right places.  
But why, why would his police girl do these things? Was it another of her pranks?_  
__"Happy valentines day, my massterrr" _She purred and pressed her neck against his lips.

He felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly and glanced at her neck, looking so smooth and soft.

--

He then realized why she had still not regenerated the bite marks he had left, She must have done that on purpose he thought, a sign showing other Nosferatu she was his property. With that thought he lashed his tongue out to taste the delicate flesh of her neck, sending a small shock wave of pleasure down her spine making her arch her back against him.

He pressed his teeth against her neck with a smirk but only after taking her small hand in his. "grip onto my hand if it hurts." He said still smirking, Seras closing her eyes bracing herself, but the pain never came. Instead the soft stinging sensation in her neck made her twitch in delight and lean in more. It made her feel excited and she started to let out a few slight moans as she felt her body become lighter. The sweet taste of her hot blood had not changed at all, except for a light spicy tinge which he addressed to her now being undead. In fact it tasted so great he wondered that if he kept drinking from her who of them would pass out first.

Valentines day? Strange things humans have came up with through the centuries, he mused still letting her blood flow freely into his mouth taking her smell, her taste into him until he noticed her life force slipping away and quickly pulled off, cursing himself scowling inwardly,  
he had nearly killed her again.

_--_

**She** breathed, but just barely, A smile and a light pink flush siring her pale face, She slowly opened her eyes and stroked his cheek_"Don't worry master, I'm all right" _He stared down upon her, her small but full pink parted lips standing out clearly on the almost white skin of her face. Without wasting a single thought he leaned over her, making her blush intensify and forcefully pressed his lips on hers taking her into a deep kiss. After what seemed an eternity he reluctantly broke away and observed Seras. Her energy was quickly recovering proving she had truly become one of the true undead, the three words his fledgling purred out then  
startled him more than anything in his unlife had ever done.

___"Masterrrrr, Take me."_

_T_he smirk he had on his face when those words got to him would probably have given Father Alexander a trauma if he was there to see it. Yes tonight would be a very exciting night indeed.

--

**Walter **and three armed guards had came stumbling down the stairs when they heard the cry of pain coming from the fledgling vampire. He signaled to the three men to hold their guns ready to fire and kicked in the door.

_"__UGH! IDIOT I TOLD YOU IT WAS MY FIRST TIME! THAT BLOODY HURT!"_

Seras shouted at Alucard, not having noticed the door until she managed to calm down and trail after her master's gaze. In the broken door post there were four men, one had passed out, two others had a nosebleed and the eldest of the four, Walter, had raised his thumb, apparently congratulating his old pal Alucard on his "catch".

While Alucard's coat was shielding their bodies from view one did not need a lot of imagination to know what was going on, the red clad vampire laying bent over her with her left arm and legs wrapped around him, both completely undressed save for Alucard's red coat which hung freely over his shoulders, and his gloves, the tips of which covered with a clear moisture with some red mixed through it, Seras'  
right fist a few inches away from connecting with her master's lower jaw. Both their faces showing an expression of embarrassment before both burst out in anger and yelled, in prefect unison _"OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_

Next thing, Integra saw four frightened men run into her office and cower underneath her desk. With a small growl she buried her face in her hands. Hellsing once again was back to the chaos it used to be.

* * *

Okay what I did here may be a bit sick but I enjoyed writing it.  
I just wanted to try something different.. Please don't hate me! X3

Please leave your comments!  
(Edit for the small error someone found :P)

* * *


	8. Between lust and death

* * *

**Authoresses note: **_**Warning **_Abuse, and attempted rape.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Between lust and death.**

--

**After** Walter's intrusion Seras had thrown her master off her in embarrassment.  
She knew Walter was not the one to tell anyone her little secret, but how about the other men with him?  
What if by the end of the night everyone would know what had been going on between her and her master?

Now she thought of it, what the hell was she thinking anyway? Just jumping into a coffin and "make love" to her master.  
She cared for him, she would do everything for him. But this was not evolving into an appropriate relationship.  
She just wasn't ready What if her master did not love her that way? A "fuck and forget" relationship was the last she wanted.  
She sighed and silently thanked Walter for showing up.

She gazed over at Alucard who appeared to be breathing heavily, looking down at her. His eyes glowing a crimson red. The kind of glow usually seen in his eyes during a particularly bloody battle.

What was wrong with him?

It was like he was in trance, he did not move, just breathed, far more than would be needed for someone with a heartbeat as faint as one their kind. She kept her eyes locked on him, his face was not showing any expression. Did she insult him by pushing him off?  
He was her master, yes, but that did not mean he could expect her to roll over and spread wide just because he felt like it.

--

**It **took a while but eventually she could not look at him like that any longer. She raised her hand and put it to his cheek.  
_"Master.. Please tell me what's wrong."_ He suddenly turned his head to face her,  
the emotion in his eyes now she knew, It was anger, at least she was familiar with that one.

"_Police girl, what did you think you were doing?"_ He asked, his voice was filled with disgust which reminded her of the way he addressed the vicar in Cheddar _"So you want to torture your master right? Is this a way of getting back at me for taking your blasted humanity? First seducing me and then cutting off when you had enough?" _Seras's eyes went wide. She could not remember ever having seen him this upset, and on what grounds? Her not wanting to have sex yet?_ "And police girl, what the hell did I tell you...  
About controlling your damn pheromones?!" _

He took a few deep breathes before his angered frown turned into a smirk which scared her more than the rage he had let out on her. _  
"I think I should remind you who is the master and who the slave, to let you see what it means."  
_He put his hands on her shoulders, pushed her down with his full strength and forcefully sank his fangs into her neck, once again tasting her sweet red nectar. This time there was no pleasure for her, the pain of the bite hitting her in full force, she tried to push him off with all her might but he was not planning to let her go.

Tears started to run down her cheeks first few but the dam broke when she felt his hands grabbing hold of her still unclothed chest, she could not deny she dreamt of him doing so on many good days, but the way he now took hold of her she could only feel the bruising force of his hands, Why was he doing this?

"_M ma Master, please stop!"_

she managed to force out of her throat as she felt her very life force being sucked away through the punctures in her neck.

He pulled away and licked the wounds to leave his mark, He wanted to teach her a lesson in subordination. Not kill her.  
His hands however were still groping and kneading the flesh on her chest, her face was red with shame,  
but she did not resist any more, afraid to make her master even more upset, if that was possible.

"_No longer resisting police girl? The slave finally starts to acknowledge her master?"_  
His hands traced down her body before resting on her hips, with one pull he spread her legs and he had positioned himself over her again. It took him one swift movement to take her virginity. The last thing that he had not yet taken from her.

The horrifying yelp his poor fledgling gave when she felt herself being torn apart from below.  
Her purity taken by force by the man she thought she knew and loved snapped him back to his senses.

He only had a single moment to observe the scene before him, Below him was his Seras, pressed against the floor by his gloved hands,  
which were holding her chest. Blood running along her legs from where they were connected and from the puncture wounds in her neck.  
It even covered his hands. Tears were running down her face which had the mixed expression of pain, anger and defeat but also one emotion he knew better than any of them.

That of self-disgust. He had not the time to realize what had happened to him before, between her sobs she managed to choke out the words "_I'm sorry, my master." _and she disappeared. Leaving the powerful Nosferatu on his own. The happenings of the last minutes replaying themselves in his head while he stared at the floor Seras was laying a while ago.

"_What.. have I done?..."  
_

--

**After** morphing her clothes back on she managed to sit down. The tearing pain in her lower abdomen a painful reminder of what her master had done to her, not like she would quickly forget it _"Seras!"_ His voice sounded in her head and he quickly shielded her mind, he had taken enough from her.

But she was not going to let herself be used any more.

_"He's right though... I seduced him... It's all my stupid fault"_ she thought a little stronger than she was planning and noticed it leaked through her link with Alucard, feeling him prod her mind even harder. She was weakening fast, Using all her power to shield her thoughts, her position her now wretched existence from her master she fell asleep.

Somehow hoping she would not wake up again.

--

_**Meanwhile**_ Integra was pacing up and down through her room, Her butler standing at her side, unable to even think. The idea of what Alucard had just told them, of what the undead lord had done to his fledgling, the one he had claimed was his lover, had caught him off guard._"Vampire, there's no possible way to apologize for ra..fornicating with Victoria like this, All I can say is that I hope for you that officer Victoria comes back unharmed, or you can spend the rest of your forsaken unlife in the dungeons!" _She yelled at her vampire who was standing there with his head down in utter defeat. _"Understood, my master" _Integra eyed Alucard, the way he stood there she felt kind of sorry for him. What he had done was the same thing she had feared for all along. And she had sworn to herself that if it would get to that point she would seal him for eternity. But at that moment, there could not possibly be a worse punishment than just simply, being him. He never had any regrets before, yet there he stood. Heart-broken and filled with self-loathing. Then she noticed the single red drip rolling down over his chin.

Alucard the greatest vampire in history, had shown his tears for the first time.

--

**It's so** sad isn't it. But what did you expect of a relationship between monsters?  
It just won't work out. Both Integra and Walter turned their heads to the source of the voice.

Frustration readable from their faces as both were ready to kill him for interrupting them during such a situation.  
Alucard remained motionless, still staring at a particularly interesting spot on his boots.  
_"What is it with you people and trying to kill the messenger?"_

"_Go away" _Alucard muttered_ "I have no time for you now, cat boy"_

"_So rude, and I was just coming all the way to tell you that you were invited on Seras's  
"welcome to millennium" party." _Hearing this taunt Alucard's eyes filled with fire,

"_YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" A_lucard snapped  
_"Calm down, it can't possibly be worse than what **you** did to her can it?"_ Schrödinger sneered

Alucard was ready to tear him apart, the worst part being, Schrödinger was right.

--

**Schr****ö****dinger **was more than amused with Alucard's reaction as he continued to speak,  
almost feeling the pain tormenting the vampire lord. _"If you want her back, this is where you can find her"_  
He said casually throwing a picture on Integra's desk showing an abandoned warehouse. Then he vanished.

Integra frowned looking at the picture. Walter put his monocle up on his nose before saying something like  
"_I'm sure you realize this is a trap"_ Integra nodded and Alucard walked to the desk taking the picture. _"I don't care. She is in danger, and if I don't get to her and apologize for what I did I might as well have my master seal me away right now." _

He put the picture in his pocket and dissolved into thin air, re-appearing in front of the warehouse.  
Just then he felt the link between him and Seras return. But when he tried to assure her he'd come for her he felt the entire link was flooded by the immense fear and pain she felt. He shouted at her over the link telling her to hold on as he dashed through the wall of the building.

--

**Seras** had awoken in a large concrete room with a thick dusty air. She tried to move but she noticed she was bound to the wall. She coughed when she realized the "Dust" was made out of tiny silver particles and upon seeing the various insignias on the floor and walls she started to struggle more. Seals! They were trying to seal her away!_ "Too bad we can't convert her doc.. You sure we have to do this?"_ Schrödinger's voice sounded as his hand rested on her shoulder. She felt the cat boy's hand caress her ear and wanted to bite him but as she turned her head to try a hellish pain shot through her heart, She cried in agony as she saw a large, sharp silver object slide into her chest._ "I'm sorry, But we can't have you get in our way, die now." _She coughed out blood and in an instant she felt a heat spread though her. Blood coming from every opening in her body, old wounds re-opening  
she gasped for air hearing her master shout at her, she heard sound,  
but not enough to make out the words,  
Even while she was dying he was rude to her.

Her greatest regret was never having felt what it was like to be loved.

--

Alucard suddenly froze as he felt Seras' signal grow weak and eventually fade completely. Catching her last thoughts before all links to her closed. He was too late, she was dead, she would always think he hated and disgusted her, only wanted her body.

The last thing she had seen of him was how he had tried to use her to satisfy his own wants.  
Her warming touch, her assuring giggle and fine voice, her sweet scent. They would never be his again.  
His anger was could be seen in his face, but to those who knew him his eyes betrayed hurt greater than a million stakes to the heart.

* * *

What now? How does Alucard react to Seras's passing? Stay tuned.

* * *


	9. Vengeance, A trail of blood

* * *

Disclaimer: Back 2 pages.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Vengeance, A trail of blood.**

--

**Another** gunshot was heard through the hallways of the abandoned warehouse.

_"Go ahead, fight me, run, hide, it does not matter you'll die all the same" _Alucard spoke as his guns  
blasted holes in everyone or everything that even dared to come close.  
No one even would look at things that were his.  
touching anything that was his was suicide.  
But to kill the one most dear to him was unspeakable,  
it was not the first time, and he had told himself he'd never let anything like it happen again.

"_Shit like you deserves to die a thousand times" _Dust and blood covered the hallways at every step. Enemies fell left and right without him even paying attention to his targets. His thoughts were with her. He'd lost her in exchange a single moment of pleasure. He stood still to think. _"Why do I feel regret?"_ He looked down at his hand, covered in blood. A smirk formed on his face, Then the image of a white smooth hand appeared in his and in front of him he saw a beautiful ghostly image of Seras with the prettiest smile he'd ever seen he reached out to it, before it faded into nothing. _"Seras, what have you done to me?" _A bloody tear ran down his face and fell in his hand which he clenched to a fist. _"Will you ever forgive me?"_

--

**A** barrage of bullets struck him and woke him from his musings. He growled as fury once again overtook him _"I will destroy all of you, SCUM! You will teach you not to touch what is RIGHTFULLY MINE" _With that he summoned his hell hound (I don't have to mention that with the blood cleansing ritual used to bring him back, his hound of baskerville was all that remained of his familiars) He turned around with an infernal roar ready to obliterate whatever dared to interfere with his revenge.

--

**His** eyes went wide in shock, he could not believe who was standing before him with a glare that could kill. _"Rightfully yours? Ever since you turned me you made fun of me, used me. And when you had convinced me you loved me, you raped me, why do you act like you care for me at all? I hate you, MASTER!"_ her words were spit out like venom. His hell hound just sat back and watched in frustration as he could not possibly attack the one his master had chosen as his mate though he hated his master being insulted.  
Alucard did not care what she said though. It was his Seras. She was not dead? Ignoring the shots she had fired at him, and her outburst of anger, Which was kind of understandable seeing what he had done to her, he walked to her, he wanted to feel if she was real, She did not move a muscle until he was like a feet away. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his chest, her hand had laced out and slid right through, she stood there with Alucard's trademark smirk on her lips, glaring at him his hound let out a whine and wanted to attack but Alucard gestured him to stay._ "You really for one moment thought I'd forgive you!?  
Either you kill me now, or I kill you, I don't give a damn either way, you ruined me."_

Alucard's face did not betray any emotion, but his dead heart was crying, it was his fault, she had all right in the world to hate him. He would not resist. _"Go ahead, Seras Victoria" _

--

"_**YOU**__ GOD DAMNED ABOMINATION!" _A high pitched yell could be heard from behind Alucard as a large explosive shell hit his attacker in the gut and made her pull back, flinching in pain. Alucard turned around, "_That voice..._".

There next to his hell-hound, armed with a huge cannon that could only be identified as the Harkonnen stood a dark mist covered blonde, fire in her eyes, tendrils of darkness surrounding her. _"Careful master! That person over there is a fake! Please, don't believe anything she says!" _Alucard's confusion was evident at this point, as one of the two "Police girls" leaped to try and plunge her arm into his heart.  
Dark blood splattered all over the place and an agonizing scream could be heard. The shadow-Seras had thrown herself between her master and his attacker. Her hand piercing through the shadow girl's back and coming out at her stomach. "_Master... are you alright?" _She asked in concern as she studied his face not caring about her own situation.

--

"_**Marvelous!** To zhink zat girl vould be capable of zeparating her soul und body zu come to hiz aid. She truly is hiz childe"_ The wicked major laughed observing everything through the security cameras set up in the compound_ "I'm sorry mein fuhrer, I zid not expect ze kitten to be able to habe zuch villpower, I vill make sure 'er body is destroyed" _The doc pleaded _"Nein leave 'er, I want to zee how ze warrant officer fares using zat cloned body you created" _He stared at the screen with a malicious grin,  
ghost versus duplicate. This should definately be amusing.

--

**Alucard** stared at the shadowy figure of his lover. _"Seras, is it really you?"_ His hand moved up to cup her chin _"What did they do to you?" _His anger lit up again and he looked over at the fake_ "Filthy maggot, you thought I'd not notice the difference between you and my real fledgling? I will leave nothing left of you"_ He lifted his Jackall and fired, The fake Seras just ducked and avoided the bullet with ease  
_"Fool, ze girl over zere may be her spirit. But what do you plan to do after destroying 'er body? Are you pleased having to live with 'er being a mere ghost?"_ The fake Seras Laughed, Her voice sounding strangely deformed.  
_"It's that cat boy"_ Seras hissed. _"Master please let me fight him!"_ She pleaded to Alucard who shook his head. "Seras, do you really want to live as a ghost, a shadow for the rest of eternity?" Seras's looks sharpened. _"He won't just give my body back, and I can't let him kill you too, I'm sorry master, but I care for you too much"_ She gave her master a soft kiss and turned to her duplicate who made a growl and backed off.

--

**Alucard** could not help but smirk as Seras dashed at her copy catching her by surprise and shooting a Harkonnen shell into her face at point blank. A loud roar came from the fake who after regaining balance and wiping a trail of blood from her face laced out with both hands and thrust them though the shadow Seras. With a loud high pitched yelp she fell to the ground and dissolved into a puddle of blood, Alucard wanted to shout her name. His eyes wide, this could not be happening. Seras's duplicate came for Alucard who suddenly regained his smirk making her (Or him considering it's Schroddy's soul occupying the body) freeze in place. _"What's so funny?"_ He turned around to look and then noticed dark tendrils coming for him, enclosing themselves around his neck and arms. He struggled and gasped for breath. A last tendril made it's way into his throat with an incendiary Harkonnen round clenched in it, the round going off inside his stomach causing the entire body to be blasted apart from inside.

"_I expected fighting myself would be more of a challenge" _Seras smirked walking back at Alucard, swayin her hips.

--

**He** smiled affectionately at his sweet fledgling, Even as a ghost she was stunning. She even had the ability to give off physical contact as a mere ghost. When she stood in front of him she held her arms out to hug him but they went right through him. Her expression faltered and became more sad. _"I'm sorry master. I fear I don't have enough energy to sustain this body."_  
Slowly her image began to fade, one could have sworn seeing a tear running across her ethereal face, Alucard's hands shot out as to grab her but it was like grabbing air._ "Seras, I'm ..Sorry, If you leave now I'll never forgive myself. I.. I lo.."_ He could not get it out, three simple words that were all she needed to know, but he never used those words and they felt so foreign Seras put a finger on his lips and shook her head _"I love you too Master, what happened was not your fault, all you have done to me has been good. Farewell, I'll miss you. My love" _  
with those words the last of her faded away, a genuine smile that'd make anyone fall in love with her siring her cute face.

Slowly he let his hands droop at his sides, once again he was alone. Forced to walk the world alone for eternity. _"At least she knows the truth now. She won't hate me."_ He said to himself as to soften the pain tearing inside his chest. _"This is ridiculous, she meant nothing to me! Why do I care?"_ The lies only made the pain worse. He wanted to believe it, to be able to press away any and all emotions like he used to. Emotions can kill you. His fledgling was the proof of that. _"Damn you, Seras Victoria" _He loved her, and he hated her for it. You only really know what you had once you lost it.

He knew that vampire or not, Seras was so pure that heaven would surely accept her.

With this said he could tell, even after his death he would never be united with his lover again.

God had once again played a horrible trick on him.

For the second time, the one God he served betrayed him.

* * *

Seras' death had been avenged. Now she knew Alucard would always love her she could go without regrets. But everyone knew Hellsing would be so empty without her...

And poor Alucard, would never be the same again.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lame ending, There's a lot of people that did not want Seras to die.

But if I did not make a sad ending it would be harder to make it a decent one.  
--

..Still I can't let it end here.

* * *

**A **loud growl could be heard behind him, Half in trance he was looking straight ahead at the place his lover's ghost had previously occupied, he could not accept she was really gone forever.

A howl from his hell hound caused him to turn around in frustration. Where was that critter? He wondered but was quickly answered by the sound of the creatures irregular breathing. Slowly it came walking backwards around the corner dragging something after it, Something of which a single glance was enough to make Alucard run into it's direction and push the creature away wrapping his arms around the package. He was now holding Seras's dried-out corpse. The first question in his head being "How? Seras destroyed her body herself right?" Even like this, she looked like a sleeping angel. The very sight of her state disgusted him though, her small frail body was wrapped up in a tight straight-coat, her arms, neck and legs had ring burns where obviously she had been chained with silver shackles. And a large sharpened silver crucifix was thrust into her chest.

**_"Wretched_**_ cockroaches" _he growled as he began to undo her bounds, seeing her situation was about the same as his all those years ago when his master let him out of that dungeon he knew what to do. A second growl from the hound followed by a whimper made him turn around aiming his gun at the creature.

_"Let me do my work dog!" _He did not have to shoot the animal anymore though, as a gloriously grinning major was standing over a knocked out bleeding hell hound. _"How useless, You plan to revive 'er uzing your blood? zat would work if we _**_had_**_ indeed zealed 'er away. We killed 'er. She's dead"_ He declared with a smile, _"Und zu vill join 'er"_

* * *

Cliffy!, wait, can you even call a fight with the major in front of a dead Seras a cliffy? Ah well.

* * *


	10. Eternity without her

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a small island near the coast of Italy where people die every day. Quite scenic at springtime, you should visit sometime!,... What? I wanted to talk about something else than what I DON'T own., Anyway Final chappy!.. I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eternity without her**

--

"_**How** useless, du plan to revive 'er using your blood? That would work if we **had** indeed sealed her away. We killed 'er. She's dead" _He declared with a smile,_ "Und zu vill join her" _  
With a sadistic glee the major lifted the hound and threw it over at Alucard.  
_"Let me zum it up. Holy vater, crosses, Silver, Piercing ones heart"._ He glanced over at the dead girl in Alucard's arms while listing all they had done to hurt and eventually kill her up like he was stating today's full course meal. Alucard's disgust at the small, fat, glasses man growing at every word.

--

"_**In**__ other vords, ze whore is dead, vithout ze un- prefix, I'm sorry" _Alucard looked down at his fledgling and carefully removed the cross from her chest. They did all that gruesome stuff to her. And they also dared calling her a whore? He felt his claws lengthen as he slowly lay her down. _"You think you're a lot don't you? Either that or you just want to die." _He glared up at the major, _"Usually, I'd not waste my time on low life scum like you, but you don't believe that after this I'll let you get away easily? I'm going to tear your limbs off..." _He took a step with such a look in his eyes that the major questioned himself if he had made the right decision _"...Rip you open..."_ Another step making the major gasp _"...pull your intestines out and shove them through your throat."_

--

**The** last step made a blue light shoot up from below Alucard _"Heh, Hehe HAHAHA" _The major's laugh echoed through the hallway. _"A forcefield?"_ Alucard asked looking down _"Surprised? No? I'm sjure you expected me to have eine plan in place"_ As if on cue Nazi vampire soldiers began pouring in from the doors behind him, Alucard just smiled _"I said I was planning to kill all of you, and I meant to, thanks for saving me the trouble to find these pests"_ The light barrier prevented him from walking but it did not have the power to prevent him from drawing his guns and firing at the incoming group of nazis. Blood splattered all over the place, The elder vampire's shots were accurate and powerful. He just laughed as bullets rained at him causing small holes. Freak after freak turned to dust while he himself was riddled full of holes. Eventually a large projectile launched to his gut made the elder vampire cringe. It was the silver cross that had been pierced through Seras. Alucard felt a burning pain soar through his body as his blood sprayed from his back. Again he laughed_ "Even if you kill me, I don't care anymore. You killed HER, and you will die for it. Until then, Any resistance you offer will only help worsen your suffering."_

--

**Shadows** crawled along the walls covering them in darkness as black tendrils grabbed the soldiers by the arms and legs slowly tearing them apart, terrible screams filled the air, as discarded limbs and blood covered the floors, ceilings and walls, The coppery smell of blood was sweet to the elder vampire who rejoiced in the massacre, the pain and the agony. It was the taste of vengeance, His vengeance. Revenge on those that made the mistake of harming HIS police girl. Many thought they could escape but soon the feeling of the shadows enclosing around their necks and choking them brought an end to that illusion. The taste of vengeance, sweet as blood.

--

**Finally** there was just one target left and all shadows concentrated on him. For the first time, His face bearing an emotion that crawled throughout his whole body, one he never felt before, fear. He knew what was to come. His chilling yelp of pain was cut off as the shadows around him crushed his every limb and cut him open, metallic scraps and bolts flying into all directions covered in the little blood that he still had. Was this what he had wanted all along? Tendrils ripped through his system and made way to the only thing inside him that still qualified as "Human": his brain, the tentacles wrapping around it and squished it like a wet sponge . _"And here I thought you were strong for a mortal. I was clearly over estimating you, you are nothing but a sad bag of rusted scrap." _

--

**Alucard** turned around to face Seras' body. His blood covered her face, yet she had made no attempt to lick it up and wake from her slumber. This just proved the fact the major had pointed out. Her frail body had not survived the torture and mutilation it had been through. He tore off what was left of her bounds and lifted her up in his arms. He stood motionless for a few minutes, staring at her while pushing back his tears. Hoping she would open her eyes and give him her sweet smile. He licked the blood from her face and let out a growl. _"Seras" _was all he said as he slowly phased out into Integra's office.

--

**Integra** had a scowl on her face and wanted to complain to Alucard about his way of entering and the time he took to complete the mission when she saw his state, head low and his ever-present smirk gone. Could he have failed? Then her eyes fell on the little bundle in his arms. _"Seras!"_ She practically sprung at the tall vampire to take a closer look at the girl. When she saw her dead scarred body anger flared up in her eyes and she turned to Alucard _"Vampire! Your mission was to find officer Victoria and bring her back unharmed, How do you dare returning like thi.."_ She cut off in the middle of her question as she saw him shake. She saw he was doing a lot of effort not to cry and even though he tried to hide his emotions it was painfully clear what went through him. He slowly put the small vampire down on his master's desk while Integra called Walter over the intercom, Somehow it felt so empty with the girl gone. _"Master..."_ A low voice coated in grief came from Alucard, Integra released the button having made her call and turned to face her servant _"If you plan to seal me, at least have the decency to allow me a final goodbye at her funeral." _

--

**Integra** bit her lip and put her hand on Alucard's shoulder to try and soothe him, he'd gone through enough pain, If anyone was hurt by Seras' death, it'd be him. Walter knocked and waited till Integra gave him permission to enter, He immediately walked up to the Draculina's body with unbearable calmness. Integra and Alucard almost snapped at him as he ran his hands over the girl's pulse points without changing his expression, Did he not even care? _"Alucard, do you know the tale of Sleeping beauty?" _That did it! _"Shinigami what the hell is wrong with you?! This is not the time for stupid fairy tales!"_ He snapped, His glare shooting lightning at the elderly retainer while Integra looked at him disapprovingly_ "Now now, Alucard-sama Integra-sama, I'd expect you'd want to see miss Seras back. Seems I was wrong" _He said as he watched the two for any reactions and repeated._ "So, Do you know Sleeping beauty?" _

--

**Then** it was Integra's turn to snap_ "Damn it Walter, stop talking in riddles!"_ Alucard moved towards Seras's body as a small spark of hope flared up in him _"A kiss? Is that all?"_ He said as he bent over her body, Her small lips were almost black but still looked so soft and tasteful, so kissable to his eyes_, "Not JUST a kiss, Only a kiss by the one she loves and loves her in return."_ Alucard felt his hope sink away. She could not possibly love him after all this, she told him she did, but he knew better. He had treated her like dirt, forced her into the night, and taken her purity against her will. No one in their right mind would like him after such deeds. Still, He had to try, even if the chance was practically non existent. Her sweet lips were just calling to be kissed.

**He** slowly climbed on top of the desk and threw one of his legs over her. his lips slowly and softly brushed against hers. They were cold and dry, That fact alone was enough to make Alucard's dead heart writhe in pain. Yet he could not take his lips off hers and he continued to place soft kisses on them his tongue running over her lips savouring her taste. Eventually he got up and looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed. It had not worked, She was dead, Dead. DEAD! He dug his nails into the wooden desk and lost control over his tears letting them freely pour out. He could care less about what others would think of him. To say Walter and Integra were shocked would be a grave understatement. The almighty emotionless vampire had for the first time in his unlife let the dams open and his blood red tears splashed over his dead mate staining her pretty face, a face that two hours ago was still blooming with life, with cheerfulness he never knew. _**  
**_

--

"_**Warm**_" was the first coherent thought in her head as she slowly her eyes opened and saw the source of the warmth covering her face. Alucard was crying out and his hot tears covered her face._ "Master, are you crying?" _Her soft innocent voice came and her master's eyes shot open. With wide eyes he stared at her before he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, pushed her against him and attacked her lips ravaging them with his own. She shook loose and gave Alucard a shy almost scared look. He just smiled his genuine smile he kept only for her and started to stroke through her hair. _"Don't ever scare me like that again my dear Seras, I already died once."_ He joked.  
She looked away _"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I was frightened"_ Alucard cupped her chin and forced her to look at him _"Seras, can you forgive me for what I did that night?"_ No answer, He sighed._ "Please?" _She stared into his eyes and her voice was cold and icy as she began _"A girl's first time is something special, and you! You took it like raping a girl is the most normal thing in the world! Like I would forgive you just because of your apologies!"_

**Alucard** nodded slowly, his face showing regret and his eyes cast down. He opened his mouth but was silenced by a soft warm finger pressed against his lips, a grin made it's way to Seras's face as she phased through the floor, into Alucard's room taking him along, leaving a very confused Walter and Integra behind _ "The way you took my first time, you'd better make sure my second time more than makes up for it, my Master"_ She winked at the puzzled vampire on top of her and began to undo her uniform grinding her lower body into his. Their mouths connected again in a passionate kiss, tongues struggling for domination in each other's mouths, eventually they broke away, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths as both of them were panting softly. Seras kept watching her love intentionally until he spoke again._ "Such a humble request, my dear Seras, one I'd be happy to fulfil" _Seras smiled, She'd lost her virginity but got so much more in return. Alucard's eyes were fixed on his soon to be mate. An eternity without her was no longer imaginable. He loved her, now and forever. With her by his side, Immortality no longer felt like a curse.

* * *

I Guess that's it! Unless ideas come up later... Or people find something unfinished.  
To be honest I have trouble to keep my hand from writing any lemony stuff right now X3

* * *


	11. Epilogue

* * *

Authoresses note: The final chapter. I decided against lemon, not only because writing it makes me feel uneasy and reading it makes me flush like a tomato. But because I want to keep the rating "T" There's not a lot of people reading as it is and I don't wanna scare those that do away with dirty stuff. I'm sorry for those that wanted lemony goodness. I might write a separate fluff/Lemon fic at a later date if there's interest but this one won't go up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Integra, Pip, Hellsing, Walter or Helena.  
**Seras: **Hey what about me?  
**Kitten: **I AM you!

**Seras: **What?! Oh...**  
Alucard: **Kitten, you forgot about me?  
**Seras (kitten): **GET BACK IN MY BED MASTER!  
**Alucard: **Ehm?... "Moves back to bed" sure "Grins"**  
Seras (kitten): **On with the story then?**  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

--

**He** had to run! Fast! They were behind him, Oh god why did he have to fall for her? How could he have known she was HIS? If he knew he'd not have tried to seduce her. A punch to the face made him stop dead in his tracks. A young boy of maybe 12 going from his looks stood in front of him, A gun strapped to his shoulder and long ebony hair in a braid. The boy had startled him but he quickly regained his posture. "_Get out of my way! They are after me!_" The boy smirked when a small girl with long, straight, blond hair appeared next to him and spoke to him in a monotone way "_There you are... Dad is not happy about what you did to mom.. Did you say your prayers mister?_" The boy grinned even more "_Ze mignonette, I mean, Mother would be proud if we took care of him ourzelves zon't you think?_" The girl nodded on which the two of them jumped the man that ha

d harassed their mother and an icy scream could be heard.

--

**A **small hand with a golden ring on one finger drew the boy and girl from the bleeding man.  
The man looked up in a grateful manner only to almost instantly paralyse in renewed fear.  
_"Pip! Helena! Don't play with your food!"_ The soft voice came from the sweet looking short haired blonde draculina. _"Yes mom"_ the two said in unison before digging in and finishing the man who did not let out as much as a short yelp before the two had drained him.  
Alucard stood beside her looking at his children and at his mate. His large gloved hand closing around her small one, bearing a ring much alike Seras'. He dragged her closer and nuzzled into her hair. "_Seras, how often do I need to warn you about your pheromones?_" Seras giggled. Alucard had been using those words as an excuse to mate her since her first time. "_My master...How often do I need to say I don't care?_"

--

**Walter** and Integra had been watching the twisted scene for a while. The butler's wide laugh almost splitting his face in half while Integra just slightly smiled.

"_Walter, Please explain to me again._" She asked "Naturally born V_ampire children age fast until they reach their adult stage Integra sama. Their aging will soon stop whe..._"  
"_That's not what I meant Walter_" Integra cut him off. "_How did Alucard and Seras give birth to a child so identical to that perverted French mercenary?_" Walter grinned and took off his monocle _"My guess, Integra-sama, is that when Seras' first child was growing, Mister Bernadotte's soul attached itself to it and grew into it. That of course is just a mere theory._"  
Integra just smiled more. The captain was more interesting than she gave him credit for.

--

**Next** morning Pip woke up to someone knocking the door to his room, he slowly got up and settled his eye patch (Despite the fact he now had two perfectly fine eyes) "_Come in 'Elena_" he said knowing who was at the other side. Slowly his sister came into his room and sat down on his bed "_Pip.. I think daddy is hurting mommy!_" Pip hopped out of bed grinning slightly. His grin widening when he reached the hallway and he heard Seras' voice scream aloud "_master, Master! MASTER!_" Unlike his sister he had a previous life experience with that sound. He went back to his sister to comfort her "_Why is daddy doing that to mommy? He doesn't love her? He does this every day. It scares me._" Pip sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, usually she never showed any emotion, but this was about her parents. "_Don't worry. You a'e too young to understand, but they a'e actually 'aving fun_." He could not help but frown thinking of Alucard, who was now his "Father" and inwardly chuckling. That lucky son of a.._**  
**_

* * *

**The end!**  
See? I did not forget about Pip! And I gave him a family and a cute baby sister - What more could he wish for? **Please! Review!**

* * *


End file.
